Owners of various pipes, conduits, raceways, and the like, often find that the pathways or channels included therein are being accessed or used by unpermitted or unauthorized users or devices (e.g., wires, cables, piping, and the like). For example, conduits that connect one building to another building or conduits that connect a building to an access point in the sidewalk/street are often leased to a group of users thereby providing these users with an easement or right-of-way for using the conduit. However, in many situations, these same conduits may be used by other unauthorized users (e.g., users lacking such an easement or right-of-way), who pull cable or the like through these conduits without an owner's permission. It is thus common for service personnel or the like to find unauthorized wiring or cable disposed in a conduit. Although locks for raceways and the like may exist in the prior art, they often include deficiencies such as being difficult to use and operate, requiring access into a section of the conduit for insertion/removal, being easily circumvented by an unauthorized user, and the like. Moreover, owners of conduits often have no means of monitoring the status of a conduit, or being alerted to an improper access, a tampering, or a breach of a conduit. There remains a need for devices, systems, and methods for locking pipes, conduits, raceways, and the like from use by an unauthorized user, as well as for improved techniques for monitoring conduits.